The present application is based on and claims priority from Japanese Patent Application 2001-263049, filed Aug. 31, 2001, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlamp""s optical axis control system for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
While driving at night, a driver can only recognize an object on a road if such an object is in an illumination range of headlamps. If such an object is out of the illumination range and is not clear to the driver, the driver has to worry about it.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above-stated problem.
The invention is to provide a vehicle headlamp""s optical axis control system that changes the headlamp""s optical axis so that the object can be illuminated even if the object exists out of a normal headlamp illumination range.
According to a feature of the invention, a headlamp""s optical axis control system for a vehicle includes vehicle speed sensors, a camera for detecting an object on a road in front of the vehicle, a CPU for judging whether the object is covered by the illumination range or not and an actuator for changing the headlamp""s optical axis according to a vehicle speed and position of the object relative to the vehicle so that the illumination range can cover the object if the object is judged to be out of the illumination range. Preferably, the optical axis is not changed if the object is found motionless.